


Glitter arch

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Johnny's Entertainment, Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy





	Glitter arch

Kawaei sinks and rises in his lap, her eyes closed as she just _feels_ , but there's no way he could do the same. Her hair falls far below her shoulders in locks that can't be natural because they're far too perfect; Yamapi brushes them away, though, so that they don't block the view of her breasts. Round and soft, nipples still hard from when he sucked on them earlier, and they bounce a little with the rhythm. He pries one of his hands from her hips, lets it come up to squeeze one of her breasts gently, then leans in to moisten the nipple with his tongue again, and it's just enough to make her breathe a moan and tighten momentarily around his cock. In turn he snaps his hips up into her, and her eyes open again, nearly glowing with arousal as she holds his shoulder firmer, tries increase the pace. She is a dancer, kind of, but what she performs isn't something that makes her thighs strong with lean muscles, and Yamapi can tell that she's starting to get tired. So he lowers her onto her back without pulling out of her; basically lifts her straight up and puts her down again, because if there's something that she's not, it's heavy.

And once he has Kawaei beneath him, he again realizes how small she is, and not only that; also that she's young. Guilt blooms out inside him, because while it isn't an issue of legal or not, he is still ten years older than her and in his own opinion, it would be more appropriate if she chose someone around her own age. But there he is, thrusting in and out of her as she's spreading her legs wide for him, and he loves it. She's tight, wet and it's so obvious that she's enjoying it, judging by both her sounds and how her body squeezes around him on its own accord. Every time he pushes in all the way she gasps, a soft but rushed gasp, over and over; a sign that she's getting closer to coming.

Kawaei has a hand on his waist and the other further down, like she's hesitating, but Yamapi knows what's going on. Without a word he does it for her; he reaches down to touch her, getting his fingers moist in the process, and the way she moans when he gets his fingers on her is all breathy and kind of gorgeous.

The longer he keeps at it, the more she tightens, the more his body wants to go faster; he does, until their skin is slapping together and she's all high pitch and head thrown back, and he has never fucked anyone that looked so pretty when so close to an orgasm. He's aware that it's mean when he pulls away once she's right on the edge, knows that he's being a huge tease, but it's so worth it when she whines, opens her eyes and glares at him. Her pink hole twitches at being left empty, and he can't help but look, even though it seems to make her embarrassed.

Then she puts on her cute face, her puppy face, and he can just barely hold back the groan he feels in his throat at the thought of what she's silently begging for, with a face so innocent, the face she fools her fans with. But Yamapi doesn't comply, just slides two fingers inside her, not at all enough for her to be satisfied, yet her body squeezes around them as if trying to put them where she wants it. He wants to tell her to say it out loud, have her say what it is she wants, but he also doesn't want her to do so. Instead he teases her some more, leans down to mouth at her collarbone. She makes the neediest sounds, almost whimpers, but she doesn't speak; only waits for him. Her body is speaking instead, hips rolling onto the fingers inside her, and when they withdraw she seems both relieved and disappointed.

Being kept on the edge is tough, it's frustrating, Yamapi knows it, but even then he doesn't hurry. Instead of pushing right back into her he wraps a hand around himself, wet fingers making the strokes slicker, smoother, but what makes him groan out loud is not that. It's the sight of Kawaei scooting a little bit closer, spreading her legs further, then reaching for his cock. She's the one positioning him; he just pushes forward from there and he's inside her again, enveloped by wet and tight and hot and his brain is no longer controlling his body as he starts moving. Only a couple of thrusts, then he has her almost whimpering instead of moaning, and he figured he hit something really good as her hands find his upper arms. At first they just squeeze, but then it happens again and there's the stinging pain of nails digging into his skin. She only needs a little more; he gives it to her, puts his hand to work between her legs and that's all it takes for her body to tense and the most beautiful sound to leave her throat.

Yamapi stills while he waits for her orgasm to be over, feels her body clenching and unclenching around him, but when her breathing stops rushing and she opens her eyes to look at him, he picks up his movements again. She's even wetter now, slick and _so good_ , still squeezing in aftershocks every now and then until her body seems to go back to seeking pleasure. He wants to hold out longer, wants to feel her come again, but it's too much, the familiar heat building up inside him and he barely has the time to pull out before he's coming, pulsing onto her lower belly. The feeling of hands on his shoulders is the first thing he catches when his mind clears; those hands lock in the back of his neck and he follows the pressure they put on him as he's guided down to Kawaei's lips. The kiss is less lazy than he expected it to be, but it doesn't take him more than a few seconds to taste the need on her tongue.  
"Again?" he asks against her, and she nods, threads her fingers into his brown hair. She moans into his mouth when he slides two fingers inside her again, but he feels pressure on his head this time and realizes she wants him to go down on her. One of her hands leave his hair when he gets down between her legs and increases the pace his fingers are moving at as he slides his tongue out against her; a quick glance up and he sees her squeezing one of her breasts, fingertips playing with the nipple. Her eyes are closed and her chest is already rising and falling rapidly, breath hitching at the same time as she tightens around him whenever something changes. It doesn't take her long this time, within minutes her thighs are trembling on each side of his face and with a final flick of his tongue she's pushed over the edge, the hand in his hair pulling so hard it nearly hurts. Yamapi doesn't think much of it, though, because the way she sounds is better, the way her flushed face relaxes is so pretty, and he moves up to place a kiss below her jawline while he waits for her breath to even out. He settles on his side next to her, pulls her closer with an arm around her waist, and with her smaller body against his both realization and guilt washes over him again.  
"You're so good," she whispers, “so hot.” His guilt fades a little, but he still bites back what he wants to reply with.


End file.
